


Gentleness Doesn't Become of You

by Silveryfeather



Series: OC Oneshots [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Curiosity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Large Cock, Large insertions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: A story for a friend of mine between Visser Three and her OC, Ahris.Visser Three gets his curiosity piqued after seeing something rather interesting on TV.





	Gentleness Doesn't Become of You

 

Esplin was curled up in bed, tail wrapped over his left thigh as he watched a human movie silently. His sharp ears could pick up the occasional noise of Ahris, his assistant and mate, moving about doing her nightly rituals while he could also hear Vanessa sneaking out of her window yet again. She really did think he wouldn’t notice that loud, screeching window opening from where he was. It was rather adorable how un-stealthy she really was.    
  
Esplin’s attention sharpens as the humans on screen start pressing their lips together, pulling one another close as irritating music plays. He knew from experience this was called ‘kissing’. Though unlike how yeerks kiss, palp to palp then squeezing against the other, it involved using the fleshy parts of the mouth then pressing against one’s mate’s. Though from what he was observing was that this ‘kiss’ was becoming more and more intense.    
  
“Hey watcha watching.” Ahris came in, letting her hair down with a sigh.    
  
<A movie. I believe these humans are rather getting excited.> Esplin observed, amused.    
  
“Uh… huh.” Ahris was reaching for the remote but Esplin slapped her hand away, looking at her with a stalk.    
  
<Something wrong with what I am watching?> Esplin smiled as if he already knew the answer.    
  
“I’m not letting you watch a porno.” Ahris snapped, snatching the remote away.    
  
<A… porno?> Esplin was reaching for the remote just as she starts turning it off.    
  
“I’m not talking about it.” 

It was clear by Ahris’ reddening expression that it was something a little bit more private about what she was saying. So he decided to snatch the remote away and hide it under his front chest, eyes glinting with amusement.    
  
<Now, now, is that a way to talk to your visser?> Esplin purred smoothly, rubbing his tail over her back.    
  
“No, but as your mate it’s perfectl-”   
  
Esplin had stopped listening to her, now watching the two human’s forms become one was the writhe and squirm against one another as they clung to each other’s bodies. The male was clearly dominating the female as he pinned and bit her neck. The female arches her slender back, lips curling into a soft ‘O’ while tipping her head back.    
  
<Ah, you didn’t want me to see human reproduction?> Esplin found himself becoming more and more interested what was going on the screen.    
  
He had heard mating was rather pleasurable amongst other species, even enough to do it recreationally. Andalites certainly was one and he knew humans were too. It was an alien concept to enjoy mating to a yeerk considering reproduction was death for them. To know that one could reproduce and not die was something that he found himself jealous of when it came to other species. He would love to enjoy the pleasures of the form without giving his life for offspring he may never meet.    
  
“Esplin please.” Ahris was reaching towards his chest but he curled his tail around her, stilling her body while pulling her down onto the bed.    
  
<Mate with me.> Esplin looked firmly down at his wife, ears pricking forward with interest. <I am curious as to how it might feel.>   
  
“E-Excuse me?” Ahris choked out, squirming but Esplin did not release his grip on his wife.    
  
<Mate with me using your host.> He repeated with a bit more tacked on.    
  
“Are you crazy?!” Ahris squeaked, going still once Esplin starts squeezing.    
  
<You are my wife and I wish to mate with you.> Esplin could roll his eyes at her if he could. What was so hard to understand about that?   
  
“Could it even fit?!” Were the next words to come tumbling out of her mouth.    
  
This caused Esplin to pause for a moment, wondering if he could very well mate with her in her current form. Andalite penises were large, almost as thick as his mate’s arm even. He could mate with her in human morph but something about that made his stomach turn in disgust. He didn’t like the feel nor the look of his human body. If anything, he wouldn’t be able to get his body aroused if he did.    
  
<We can attempt it.> Esplin offered mildly.

“How can you be so calm?!”   
  
<How can you be so upset?> Esplin calmly answered back.    
  
“Hmph…” Ahris went silent, placing her arms on top of his tail. Her eyes flicked from his face to his lower body almost as if she was thinking of something. Finally she let out a heavy sigh, letting her head hang. “Alright, but if it doesn’t work out then we stop. Deal?”   
  
Esplin’s eyes curled into a triumphant smile. <Very well, it is a deal.>

 

* * *

 

Esplin silently watched as his mate undressed before him. One by one her clothes dropped off of her body and pooled onto the floor while she kept her gaze more or less on his face. His ears remained tuned to the sound of her rapid breathing as her soft chest rose and fell with each breath. His green eyes flicked to a patch of neatly trimmed red hair between her legs, his head tilting to the side.    
  
<Humans have fur down there as well?> Esplin asked, curious.

“It’s hair and yeah, it’s called pubic hair.” Ahris wrapped her arms over her chest, clearly trying cover her chest up a bit. Esplin smiled at her before motioning for her to come to him. Ahris straightened up for a moment then nodded her head, face flushing deep. 

Esplin had her lay against his chest, her upper body against his. The visser was surprised by how warm her body felt against his own, almost startlingly hot even. He was almost lulled by the feeling of it. But he knew his focus shouldn’t be the temperature of her body but the body itself.    
  
<Forgive me if I do not know how to arouse you properly. My host has only mated with andalites not humans.> Esplin said as he glanced over her smooth form with a stalk.    
  
“Don’t worry about it, I can help out if you’d like.” Ahris tipped her head back to look up at him, smiling.    
  
<Please do.> Esplin replied with a small smirk.    
  
“First just squeeze these.” Ahris grabbed his hands before placing them on her chest. Esplin was treated to the feeling of soft, squishy warm sacs settling into the palms of his hands. For a moment he was confused by what she meant by squeeze them but considering that would probably hurt he went with massaging them instead.    
  
Ahris’ breath shudders as his fingers lightly roll and squeeze the supple mounds of flesh while he kept a careful eye on her face. He could feel the little nubs on the end of her breasts hardening against his fingers which he decided to squeeze between a pair of his fingers making her gasp loudly.    
  
Slowly but surely an odd scent floats up to his nostrils that oddly smelled like the arousal of a female andalite save for the missing sweetness of the scent. He knew that this was probably her own aroused scent. This was good considering it was starting to arouse his body.

<These are rather soft... Mammary glands are these?> Esplin observed with a small smile.   
  
“Mmmhmm.” 

He could tell Ahris was barely paying attention. So he slipped a hand from her breasts before slowly trailing his fingers down her stomach. She twitched a few times, focusing her eyes upon his hand as it disappeared between her thighs. 

His fingers met with the warmth of her human sex, digging in until he felt them slide in further into a warm hole. He was surprised by how hot it was around his fingers, arousingly so as well. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as he dragged his fingers in and out of her moistening twat.    
  
<Humans are surprisingly soft… and warm.> Esplin realized that he really could enjoy this.    
  
“I’m glad.” She moaned softly in reply, leaning her head back against his check, slowly riding his fingers as she does.   
  
<Glad to see you’re enjoying it.>   
  
Esplin could feel his arousal becoming painfully obvious as he spreads his back legs just enough to let the rest of his male organ slide out of him. For a moment he was tempted to have her touch it just as he was touching her but he wanted to mate with her instead.    
  
<Get on your back like the female.> Esplin instructed quietly, slipping his fingers out of her.    
  
“Now?” Ahris groaned.    
  
<Yes now.>   
  
He watched as she pulled away from him and moved to the pillows, laying her body flat on the bed. Esplin dropped down from the bed before motioning for her to come to the edge. Ahris does as he says without question, looking nervously between his legs.    
  
“Holy shit that’s huge.”   
  
<It’s average size for a male andalite.> Esplin was climbing over her, shifting his hips just enough so that he was pressed snugly between her legs.    
  
“Not for a human.” She was biting her lip now. 

<I am well aware.> Esplin smirked.    
  
He aligned himself neatly with one of her holes, bending over at the waist so that he could see what was going on between his legs. Much to his surprise he could see Ahris peering up at him, biting her lip until it was almost bleeding it would seem.    
  
<Ready?> Esplin asked almost tenderly.    
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She replied, sucking in a nervous breath.    
  
Esplin nodded a stalk then shifted his hips forward, steadily applying pressure to her lips. At first there was quite a bit of resistance but soon he was slowly sliding in, burning warmth engulfing his andalian shaft. Esplin leaned his head back with a surprised breath through his nose. He could feel her walls rippling over his shaft, squeezing and massaging his cock.    
  
<Ahris…> Esplin leaned over, trying to keep his body up as his eyes screwed shut.    
  
“You alright there big guy?” Ahris asked softly, placing her hands on his chest.    
  
<Yes…> Esplin replied quietly.    
  
“Alright then… get moving.”    
  
Esplin drew back his hips, drawing his shaft out half way before thrusting back in. He was surprised to find some resistance but not a whole lot. It would seem that after the initial penetration human females seem to loosen up just as andalian females do. 

Interesting.    
  
Esplin’s eyes opened again and he was greeted with the sigh of his shaft swelling his mate’s belly, visibly sliding up and down. He was at first concerned that he had bursted her uterus or perhaps tore her vagina but the moans reaching his ears told of a different story.    
  
So spurred on by his mate, he continued on. The steady splat of their host’s sexual organs meeting along with the strong scent of hormones was more than enough to drive his host’s senses wild. He could feel heat spilling over his sheath as he thrusted faster and faster over and over into her. He knew that must be her lubricant spilling out of her. She must be really aroused.    
  
Esplin continued mating with Ahris, steadily building up his orgasm to the point where it was starting to become apparent he was getting close to ejaculation.    
  
<Ahris I feel something coming!> Esplin could feel his host body starting to tighten around his testicles, squeezing down to flood her body with seminal fluid. Below him Ahris let out an inaudible sound, gripping the sheets. Her stomach twitched and flexed as the shape of his cock grinded up and down inside of her.    
  
Her eyes were tightly closed and her teeth gritted but he could tell that she was about to orgasm as well. This spurred Esplin on to finish and help her finish as well. For a moment the overwhelming feelings of affection and protectiveness rocked his host body as fluid traveled up his throbbing shaft.    
  
<Ahris! My mate!> Esplin’s final cry came as fluid spurts out of him and into his mate’s womb. Ahris suddenly lets out an ear piercing shriek while her back arched off the bed. Her walls spasmed around his shaft as he flooded her body.    
  
Semen leaked around his cock and pooled onto the bed creating a puddle of bright blue semen that starkly contrasted with the pale tan color of the sheets. Everything swirled together into a haze of pleasure filled emotions and feelings while his orgasm continued on. Below him his mate took everything she could from him, still squirming while in the throes of her own orgasm.    
  
Finally after the flood subsided, he slipped his shaft out of her body watching as more cum comes spilling out of her. Feeling weak, Esplin flopped onto his side trying to suck into breaths of air. His eye stalks lull to the sides of his head while he tried to lift him. But nothing in his body responded now.    
  
“Holy shit.” Ahris gasped finally after a few moments of silence. “That was fucking intense.”   
  
<Very much so.> Certainly so much more different from the female andalites in Alloran’s memories.    
  
He felt movement beside him and realized Ahris was pressing her body against him. He felt like wrapping his arms around her but didn’t really want to move either. But she instead wrapped her arms around  _ him,  _ burying her odd human face into his chest.    
  
“God that was the best sex I think either of us had.” Ahris laughed.    
  
<I am glad.> Esplin closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing.    
  
“Let’s do it again sometime.” She smiled up at him just as he opened an eye.    
  
<I believe we can.> Esplin said, amused.    
  
After a few more moments of silence Ahris spoke again.    
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Esplin curled his main eyes into a smile.    
  
<No Thank you. Thank you so very much.>


End file.
